Captured Moments
by HaveringFool
Summary: Jane sitting on the couch, intensely watching a Red Sox game while her three-year-old daughter sits on her lap, playing a game on Maura's iPad with the same intense look on her face. All while Maura stands in the doorway and snaps a picture of her two favorite people.


"Mama!"

"What is it munchkin?"

"Mommy's naughty, she took a picture of us," Maurane giggles.

"She did?" Jane looks over to her wife - Maura's in the kitchen, preparing dinner_. "_Let me see it?"

"No! Mommy's phone! No touchy!" Maurane sits on her Mommy's phone and smiles at her Mama, "Mommy says, no touching of phones."

"Really?" Jane raises a brow, "What are you doing with Mommy's phone then?"

"I'm Mommy's sweetheart! I can touch!" Maurane takes the phone and laughs along to her room.

"Maura?" Jane calls out as she leans back on the couch.

"Yes Jane?"

"She's got your phone…and she says that you took a picture of us," Jane takes a sip of water as she watches the playbacks of the game. Red Sox had won, as usual. What a game that had been.

"She can't have unlocked it, she doesn't know the code. It's alright," Maura looks up and watches her wife, still engrossed by the game.

* * *

><p>Maura had come out of the study, wanting to ask Jane if she would like to dine out tonight, since they had managed a break in a particularly tough case and there, right on the couch, sat her family - a pair of intensely focused beings; Jane, her wife, with their daughter, Maurane, on her lap. Expressions of concentration, mirrored that of each other's - eyes wide, jaw a little stiff, lower lip protruding out a little and those brows, furrowed occasionally, a little together. It was like seeing a little Jane with their daughter. Maura had smiled and had looked on, from the doorway of which she had stood.<p>

She had watched on as their eyes remained glued to their respective screens - Jane to the television and Maurane to the Ipad. Not a single one of the two had noticed her presence. Maura had sighed a blissful sigh. Her family, her beautiful adorable family - Maura had taken a picture - a moment in time, captured, on her phone.

* * *

><p>"Maura…you're dreaming in the kitchen…" Jane whispers against Maura's neck, "That's dangerous…" Jane rests her chin on Maura's shoulder.<p>

"Nothing's cooking at the moment," Maura rests her head against the side of Jane's, "Dinner will be ready soon," Maura's smile is still visible from the memory.

"I think she really has your phone Maura, anything that she might not accidentally send to Ma again?"

"There might be this photo…" Maura teases as she leans back into Jane with her oven mitts over her hands.

"Really? There really is a photo then?" Jane whispers into Maura's ear. "I can sue you for taking pictures of me, without permission…"

"The court would rule it invalid, domestic matters. Unworthy of trial, quite like that video of you…" Maura plants kisses along Jane's jaw. Jane smiles.

"If she walks in now…" Jane murmurs as she takes off Maura's oven mitts, "You're going to have to expla—"

"I'm hungry!" Maurane calls her room.

Maura lets out a laugh. "You jinxed it Jane," she puts her oven mitts back on, "Go get my phone back please. She has memorized Angela's number and I wouldn't want her to lose that photo either."

"She picked up skills from Frost, she can work a phone better than I can. I'll go save your photo and, maybe I'll drop her off at Ma's tonight, or bonding time, with T.J.…" Jane smiles into Maura's.

"Not entirely a bad idea…" Maura sends a coy smile as she waves Jane along, "Get her to wash up and you can help set the table."

* * *

><p>Jane walks into their daughter's room. Pink. It's her pink phase, Maura had explained. Jane still doesn't like pink.<p>

"Munchkin…" Jane gently taps their daughter's head, "Where's mommy's phone? Dinner will be ready soon. Let's go wash up? We have to set the table."

Maurane stands and prepares herself to jump into her Mama's arms. Jane catches her. "I sent that photo to everyone we know Mama! Mommy will be so happy!" She plays with Jane's hair.

"Really munchkin? You sent it to everyone we know?"

"Just to T.J.…" Maurane fesses.

Jane holds back a smile. "Do you want to play with T.J. tonight?"

"Can we Mama? We can watch Monsters Inc. together tonight! We just finished with the Lion King the last time. Can we please Mama?"

"Phone?"

Maurane hands over the phone.

"Thank you," Jane kisses the top of their daughter's head. "I'll let Uncle Tommy know," Jane sets Maurane down, "Go help Mommy."

Jane searches for the photo. She thinks it's this particular one; she recognized it as from tonight. Jane smiles and a blissful sigh escapes out of her.

She turns the corner and stands outside the kitchen. Maurane is sitting on the island, throwing baby carrots into the _salad. _Maura is handing her the baby carrots. Their smiles of glee light up as each successful land of a baby carrot happens - Jane takes a picture - a moment in time, captured by a phone, and now she has one too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
>Summary description is the gist of the prompt by <span>for-rizzles-my-nizzles<span> and, I hope it's alright~  
>Thank you, for the time=)<br>**New A/N: **Specifically to guess reviewer: Thank you, for identifying the error and pointing it out. No apologies needed whatsoever - I am glad to, ever so glad, to correct where I've gone wrong. Indeed it was a spelling error on my part, for it seems to have reflected in other works as well; let's not chalk it up to the fandom however. Thank you, for letting me in on it. It's going to be a tad more embarrassing if I had re-read this in a later time to come, to only then have it discovered. Thank you, for pointing it out and apologies, for the rant causing moment to have happened. I'll be more careful in the future, and no, for whatever it's worth - it wasn't a copy and paste gone wrong, it was merely me, experiencing a spelling glitch and or an unconscious deterioration of the language - if we conversed daily, you'll realize that words come out of me in a manner which I know not with absolute certainty their meaning to be so, apologies are mine to give and, thank you to you too=)  
>Message for all readers: If in the future, any other errors are identified - it's not that I'm not under the suspicion that all my fanfics are riddled with errors (be it spelling or grammatical and etc) - feel free to leave any way of notification, for the problem to be rectified. Thank you, for the time=)<br>Slight note as to what the matter is about and has since happened, the line: "eyes wide, jaw a little taunt" should be "eyes wide, jaw a little taut" and now, I'm thinking that, another word should replace it altogether.


End file.
